


Start Your Engines

by Merchant



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Car Sex, Double cars for double the pleasure, Enough sap to fill twenty buckets, Fluff, M/M, More outdoor sex, Oral Sex, Sleepy Adam being cute, Sort of sad fluff?, They defile the Pig, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merchant/pseuds/Merchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan likes driving fast, and Adam likes being in cars with Ronan, when he's not afraid of a car crash. It had been weeks since Ronan and Adam had seen each other, and one special night in the BMW leads to a fun moment involving the Pig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Your Engines

**Author's Note:**

> So, I keep telling myself I need to write shorter fics, and it _never fucking happens_. I also need to learn to not get distracted by my thoughts while writing these, because that makes it take longer to write. Anyway, I put serious effort into making sure there was enough sap and fluff in this, and I hope there is.
> 
> There's a lot of fics involving the Pig, I know. It's a really popular thing, I've noticed, to write Pynch fics where Adam and Ronan fuck in Gansey's Camaro. However, what I haven't seen a lot of is fics where they fuck _on_ Gansey's Camaro. Also, I've seen very few fics involving Ronan's BMW, so I put _both cars_ into this fic, with some really passionate smut. Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> **The Raven Cycle, and its characters, are the sole property of Maggie Stiefvater. I am the sole owner of this work of ~~"WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE _MY_ CAR, RONAN?!"~~ fanfiction.**

Ronan liked driving cars, he liked driving _fast_ cars. The hum of the engine, the feel of the acceleration as street lights zoomed by gave him such a thrill. It made his chest tighten, and his stomach leap. Those were also two things that happened when he was around Adam.

When Adam would tag along on these random drives that Ronan liked to bring him on, he found himself closing his eyes. He hoped each time wouldn’t be the last time, as he gripped the door handle. His stomach did flips out of both fear and exhilaration, because these experiences were not always unpleasant.

As he drove, Ronan would glance over at Adam, and see the worry on his features. He’d feel it in the way Adam was holding his hand. Ronan was confident enough in his driving skills to be able to control the BMW with one hand. It wasn’t a crowded night, so there was no cause for concern.

Adam had been so busy with work, and Ronan was busy getting re-acquainted with the Barns, that they hadn’t seen each other in quite a while. Adam hadn’t really seen _anyone_ in a while, truthfully. Poor Adam was always so tired, even when he had free time. It wasn’t like he could call Ronan, because Ronan never answered.

Ronan would spend many nights thinking about how much he missed Adam, missed holding his face in his hands, feeling his arms around his neck when they kissed. These moments were sacred, and the lack of Adam’s presence made the emptiness in Ronan more apparent, though he hid it well.

There wasn’t a night that Adam didn’t dream about Ronan. His heart was working with his subconscious, even in exhaustion. The dreams would seem like real events, so Adam constantly woke up disappointed when he saw that he was alone in his bed, in his apartment.

Now, here they were, together again at last. When Gansey had called and said Ronan wanted to pick him up, Adam practically ran out of his apartment. There was something missing from his life, and it wasn’t hidden in his small apartment.

Gripping Ronan’s hand just a bit tighter, Adam tried to calm his nerves. _Don’t let him crash, don’t let him crash_ , he repeated in his head. The crash never happened, and soon, the BMW came to a complete stop. Adam opened his eyes as Ronan shut off the ignition, and found that they were parked at Monmouth.

The building was completely dark, save for a dim light on the first floor. That meant Gansey was still awake. Ronan sat back in the driver’s seat, sighing softly. “See? You didn’t die,” he commented at random.

“There’s always that possibility with you,” Adam replied, glancing down to their still clasped hands. He didn’t pull his hand away, but he did loosen his hold a bit. Ronan wasn’t pulling away either, so they just sat there like that.

“I would never put you in danger,” Ronan stated after a brief pause, turning his head towards Adam. Adam met his gaze, and a small smile formed on his lips. “I know, and if I’m going to die, being with you wouldn’t be so bad,” he added, his tone gentle.

Ronan looked away then, his face heating up a bit. Adam could be _really_ cute, and Ronan didn’t want to admit that to his face. “Don’t fucking talk like that, Parrish. No one is dying,” he grumbled. Adam closed his eyes again, still smiling.

After another pause, Ronan turned his attention back to Adam, warily. He stared at Adam’s face, worn from exhaustion and hard work. It was so peaceful, the way Adam’s face looked basked in moonlight. Ronan pulled his hand out of Adam’s grasp slowly, and reached out towards Adam’s face.

He hesitated to touch Adam’s cheek, as if Adam would fade away under his touch. He held his hand out over Adam’s cheek, before carefully running the back of his fingers against the skin. As he did that, Adam turned his head towards the touch, a tired groan escaping his throat.

When Adam felt Ronan’s fingers against his face, Adam remembered all those times he had spent alone. All of that time longing to feel Ronan’s touch, missing it so dearly. So, he reached up and took Ronan’s hand in both of his own, nuzzling against his palm.

Ronan watched as Adam did this, and how Adam’s eyes slowly opened afterwards. Ronan wanted to kiss him, Adam was making it very difficult for him to hold himself back. Ronan wanted to kiss Adam, and never stop kissing him.

Adam released Ronan’s hand just then, locking gazes with him. They didn’t speak, they didn’t _need_ to. It was clear to see how much they cared about each other, you could pick up on their shared energies just from being in their presence.

What broke the silence was Adam’s soft chuckle, and Ronan tilted his head. “What?” he asked, sounding a bit irritated. Adam shook his head, and glanced away. “Nothing, I just feel like I’m dreaming again. I’m afraid I’m going to wake up in my bed, all alone,” he replied, tiredly.

Hearing this almost broke Ronan’s heart, or maybe it was already shattered. Either way, Ronan felt a sinking feeling in his chest now, a deep pain etching into his heart. _God, I’m such a fucking wreck. I should’ve went and_ _got you. You were so alone, and I was avoiding you because I didn’t want you to think I was desperate._

At this moment, Ronan wanted to pull Adam into his arms, and hold him tightly. He wanted to place kisses all over his face, his head, and every part he could reach. He wanted to whisper in his ear how much he loved him, that he was sorry, and that Adam didn’t have to feel so alone.

Before he could do any of this, Adam was suddenly getting out of the BMW. Ronan saw Adam open the passenger side door, and step outside. Ronan was about to follow him, thinking he was going to head into Monmouth.

Instead, as Adam shut the door, Ronan watched as he took a step forward, and opened the rear door on the right side of the car, and climb into the back seat. He lay out on his back on the seat, making himself comfortable.

Ronan pulled at his seat latch, and brought the back of his seat down. Adam turned on his side a bit, to make room. Then, Ronan turned to lie on his stomach, and he just stared at Adam, as Adam draped his arm around the side of Ronan’s seat.

There were so many things Ronan wanted to say to Adam, but found that he couldn’t. He couldn’t tell Adam how much _he_ missed him, and how lonely _he_ had been, sleeping alone at the Barns.

Adam just looked at him, with those wonderful blue eyes that Ronan adored. Adam always made Ronan so tongue-tied, the words itching at the back of his throat, showing in his own eyes. When Adam reached his other hand up to touch Ronan’s cheek, Ronan froze.

While Adam’s fingertips brushed at his skin, Ronan closed his eyes. Adam moved his fingers over Ronan’s cheek, over his jaw, and traced his lips. Ronan brought his lips closer to Adam’s fingertips, gently kissing them.

With a gentle, yet sleepy, smile, Adam thought of how this was enough. It was just right, being here with Ronan, the two of them just hanging out in Ronan’s car, in their own little world. Finally, Adam could keep quiet no longer. “I’m glad you’re here, Ronan. I’ve missed you, so much,” he whispered.

These words were the breaking point, these words were ones Ronan wanted to hear, and they were words that sounded like magic when Adam said them. Ronan opened his eyes again, looking down at Adam yet again, with his perfect face, and his wonderful smile.

Ronan couldn’t fight the urge any longer, so he shifted up in the seat a bit more, and captured Adam’s lips against his own, kissing him softly. Adam’s body shuddered a bit from the surprise kiss, and another soft groan escaped his throat, this time from pleasure.

This was the missing part, the thing that he couldn’t find anywhere else. It was what he felt like he had almost lost. It was Ronan, and it was Ronan’s kisses that he had been longing for. As Adam immediately began to return the kisses, his arms sliding around Ronan’s neck, holding him there, his tired body began to wake up.

As Adam returned his kisses, as he felt Adam’s arms around his neck, Ronan never wanted this moment to end. They had both been reunited with the missing piece of their puzzle, and were both afraid they’d lose it again if they separated.

“I’m so sorry,” Ronan whispered between the kissing, since Adam brought out the side of him he always tried to cover up. “I wanted to see you, I swear. I wanted to fucking carry you out of that damn apartment, and bring you with me to the Barns.” More kissing, each more longing than the last, as if Adam was the nourishment that Ronan’s thirsty mind and body so desperately needed.

Adam listened to these words as Ronan kissed him, as he returned each longing kiss. These were words Ronan would never speak unless he actually meant them, and Adam felt so _wanted_ , just then. A very bad part of him wanted Ronan to continue, but the better part, the one he was in control of, could say nothing.

“I don’t want you to apologize, Ronan,” Adam began as they finally separated, opening his eyes slightly. “You’re here now, _we’re_ here now. No matter how selfish I am, I don’t want to hear you blaming yourself.”

_You are unreal, Adam. How the hell did you come to exist? How did I find you, this beautiful person who actually makes me feel that my life is worth living?_ Ronan thought to himself as he looked down at Adam, a fire brewing in his eyes.

“God, I fucking love you so much,” Ronan blurted out, as he pressed his lips against Adam’s again. He climbed from the front seat to the back, and on top of Adam, as he kissed him with as much passion as he could muster.

Adam just held Ronan’s body against his, returning each passionate kiss, soft moans escaping. He _needed_ this, he was willingly letting himself surrender to Ronan completely now. He _wanted_ Ronan, he wanted to give Ronan everything he could, and he wanted Ronan to _take_ all of him, _accept_ all of him.

“I’m all yours, Ronan. All of me, you can have it. Don’t ever stop loving me, Ronan,” Adam muttered softly when Ronan removed his lips from Adam’s, and started attacking his neck with gentle nips and some not so gentle sucking. He wondered if Ronan would leave marks, and a small part of him hoped that he did.

Adam sure knew what type of fuel to use, that made Ronan’s fire burn brighter. “ _Jesus_ , you say the hottest fucking things,” he forced out, before pulling away. He gripped the bottom of Adam’s shirt, and lifted it up to Adam’s neck.

“You’re going to end up regretting those words one day,” Ronan added, as he began to place kisses along Adam’s ribs, up to his chest. “Never, I’ll…a _h…_ never regret it,” Adam remarked, a soft groan escaping his lips as Ronan played with one of his nipples in his teeth, making his chest heave from the touch.

He didn’t know when his dick had gotten so hard, or perhaps that was Ronan that he was feeling. Either way, Adam was extremely turned on, and his body was reacting so strongly to being re-acquainted with Ronan.

Ronan latched onto the nipple he was teasing, sucking gently at it, and tracing circles around it with his tongue. He brought one of his hands over to the other nipple, pinching at it a bit in his fingers, causing Adam to arch up and gasp softly. Ronan missed the feeling of Adam beneath him, the way he tasted, the sounds he made when he felt good.

“You’re not going to fall asleep on me, are you?” Ronan teased, glancing up at Adam. In response, Adam looked at him like he had just asked a really obvious question. “Hell no, I’m _very_ awake right now,” he retorted.

“I can feel that,” Ronan added, smirking as he pressed his hips against Adam’s. “It wouldn’t be right if I kept going and you didn’t even know what I was doing.” Adam closed his eyes again, and leaned his head back. “When you say things like that, it makes me want you to keep going even more. So, do what you want to me, I won’t stop you, and I’ll be fully aware of what you’re doing,” he responded.

There was no way Ronan was going to hold back once Adam said that, and now Ronan was feeling a kind of animalistic hunger and _need_ to satisfy Adam as much as possible. Adam was his deity after all, and Ronan wanted to worship him completely.

Moving down Adam’s body some more, Ronan soon realized that it was quite cramped in the back seat of this car, making it difficult to get into a comfortable position. Therefore, Ronan opened the car door behind them, and continued to move down Adam’s body, until Ronan’s legs were sticking out of the BMW just a bit.

Ronan then began to fumble with Adam’s pants, getting them unbuttoned and unzipped, before beginning to slide them down slowly, along with his boxers. As he did, he trailed kisses over each bit of skin that he revealed, until he had exposed Adam’s dick.

Then, Ronan began to trail his tongue along the top of the shaft, and Adam groaned from the contact. Ronan could feel how turned on Adam was even more so now, he didn’t have to just _see_ it. As Adam’s dick twitched against his tongue, Ronan just licked at the shaft some more.

“ _Ronan…_ ,” Adam whispered as he moaned softly. “ _That feels so good, and I need you_ so _badly. I missed you so much,_ ” he continued, and Ronan couldn’t help but grin a bit at hearing those words.  
  
Deciding that he wouldn’t torment Adam when he was being so _good_ , Ronan wrapped his lips around the head of Adam’s dick, and sucked at it gently. Some pre-cum leaked into his mouth, and swallowed it up, savoring the taste. Adam cried out a bit, then hissed softly. Ronan continued to slide more of Adam’s dick into his mouth, and then he went to work.

Adam could feel his body melting away as he felt Ronan take his dick into his mouth. His breathing became uneasy, and he was tempted to bite down on the back of his hand. He didn’t, though, since he wanted Ronan to know how good he was making Adam feel.

Ronan started up a steady pace as he moved his head back and forth. As he moved, he put enough pressure into his sucking to make Adam feel really good. Judging by how much Adam was moaning, how he lengthened the moans and made them almost sound like whimpers, he was doing a great job.

“ _Faster, Ronan,_ ” Adam started moaning out, “ _Suck it faster. Make love to it._ ” Dear _God_ , was that a turn-on. Those words were now forever ingrained into Ronan’s mind, and he was sure he’d tease Adam about it later. For now, he _had_ to obey Adam’s requests.

Taking Adam’s dick deeper into his mouth, Ronan began to increase his pace. As he did, he moaned softly, fueled by the sounds Adam was making. Adam let his lips part, and hang open as he moaned louder. The tightness created by Ronan’s sucking, combined with the increased pace was heaven for Adam.

Adam brought a hand to the back of Ronan’s shaven head, and just rested it there as Ronan moved. Feeling Adam’s hand on his head, Ronan began sucking harder, taking Adam even deeper, and getting teasingly close to deep throating his dick with each movement of his head.

“ _Ahhh…yes, just like that,”_ Adam was mumbling, his hips arching a bit, his upper body twitching a bit from all the pleasure he was feeling. Ronan knew exactly what to do to make him go crazy, and Adam was overdue for some of that insanity.

Ronan didn’t let up, and after a few moments, he finally took all of Adam’s dick into his mouth, deep throating him. Adam moaned loudly, his toes curling up in his shoes as he gripped at the seat as best he could. He could feel that he wasn’t going to last much longer, but he _really_ needed Ronan to make him cum, to make up for the time they spent away from each other.

When Adam started arching his hips up even more, Ronan knew Adam would cum soon. Ronan was always trying to make sure he could give Adam the best orgasms. He could’ve paused in his actions and just let Adam fuck his mouth, but he had a better idea.

As Adam arched his hips, Ronan sucked harder, increasing the pace even more. He kept at this, and Adam was getting closer, and closer, his orgasm building up rather quickly. After a few more moments of this, with Adam arching his hips more frantically against Ronan’s mouth, and Ronan still sucking him off eagerly, Adam finally came rather harshly into Ronan’s mouth.

“ _Ah….mmm….mm…_ ,” Adam panted out as he rode out his orgasm. It felt so good to be relieved of all of that tension. Ronan swallowed up every drop of Adam’s cum, then slowly pulled away. Seeing Adam all laid out, post-orgasm and breathing heavily, was a welcome sight. It was a sight Ronan never tired of seeing, it was one of his favorites.

When Adam regained control over his breathing, and most of the euphoria had worn off, he couldn’t help the grin that spread over his lips. He covered the top half of his face with his arm, as he stretched out and shifted a bit.

“Feel better?” Ronan asked playfully, and Adam nodded. “Did _you_ enjoy yourself?” Adam asked in return, just as playfully. “Fuck yeah, I did,” came Ronan’s obvious reply. Adam lie there for another brief moment, then sat up a bit.

“Get back in that seat,” Adam commanded in a soft tone, motioning with his head towards the driver’s seat. “You’re done with me already?” Ronan asked sarcastically, and Adam just gave him a blank stare. “Just do it already,” Adam added with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Ronan climbed over Adam, and back into the driver’s seat then. He lied back against it, staring up at Adam. “All right, here I am. Now what?”, and as he said this, Adam moved over him. Ronan felt his tank top being lifted, and Adam began kissing at his stomach.

“I may have said that you could do what you want with me, but that doesn’t mean you won’t get some attention from me,” Adam informed him, and then he began working on getting Ronan’s jeans undone and unzipped.

“You just wanted an excuse to suck me off,” Ronan bluntly stated, smirking. When Adam started sliding Ronan’s jeans and boxers down, he said something that Ronan was extremely unprepared for. “But I _like_ sucking you off,” Adam admitted, almost innocently.

Hearing this admission sent chills of excitement through Ronan’s body. “Okay, you are _really_ going to regret saying that. I am _never_ letting you forget what you just admitted,” he stated, as he felt Adam pull his dick out from his boxers.

Adam didn’t respond to that right away, but after a brief pause, he spoke again. “Does _this…_ ,” he began, as he leaned his head down, wrapping his lips around the head of Ronan’s dick, giving it a few gentle sucks, which made Ronan groan, “…look like I’m ashamed of what I just said?”

Before Ronan could form a response, he felt Adam taking more of his dick into his mouth. He was rendered speechless as Adam began to suck him off, moaning softly while he did. Adam started at a gentle pace, moving his head back and forth just slightly.

Ronan groaned a bit from all of this, closing his eyes as he lie still against the seat. “ _Mmm…ahh.._ ,” he moaned out as Adam continued. He opened his eyes again, and seeing the position Adam was in gave him a fun idea.

The way Adam was positioned gave Ronan easy access to his lower body. As Adam continued sucking his dick, Ronan reached up and began to stroke Adam’s dick. When he felt this, Adam let out a loud moan, and he began sucking Ronan’s dick a bit faster.

“ _Mmm….yes, that feels fucking amazing. Does this feel good, Adam?_ ” Ronan began to mutter, teasing Adam. He stroked Adam’s dick some more, then decided Adam needed some playful torment.

Ronan brought his mouth closer, and began to gently suck on the head of Adam’s dick. Adam, whose body was still very sensitive, let out a harsh whimper as his legs twitched. Adam then took more of Ronan’s dick into his mouth, and sucked harder.

This made Ronan groan loudly, and he kept up his torment. “ _God, you’re so fucking hot_ ,” he moaned out, as he teased Adam’s dick with his tongue some more. While Ronan was licking his dick, Adam was overcome with how sensitive he was.

It was an almost painful kind of sensitive, but it was one that could turn anyone submissive. If Ronan was going to torment him like this, Adam was going to have to distract him. He suddenly deep throated Ronan’s dick, moaning as he did so as to give Ronan more pleasure.

Ronan was suddenly overwhelmed with enormous pleasure as he felt his dick slide down Adam’s throat, and he groaned loudly. “ _Holy shit, Adam…_ ,” he managed to say, and then he let the pleasure take over, as he took Adam’s dick into his mouth again, sucking gently at it.

By now, Adam was actually whimpering. He was trying to keep his sounds as quiet as he could, but was having difficulty from the pleasure coursing through his body. He gripped at Ronan’s jeans as he continued to suck his dick at a rather greedy pace.

Ronan had only planned to get Adam hard again, so as Adam got more eager with his mouth, Ronan slowed down, fighting the strong urge to match Adam’s pace. He was loving the sounds of Adam moaning as he took his dick into his mouth over and over again. The soft, sucking sounds Adam was making were quite enjoyable as well.

Finally, as he felt Adam getting hard again, Ronan released Adam’s dick from his mouth, and just stroked it gently as Adam continued. “ _Fuck, Adam. You’re going to make me cum so hard_ ,” he moaned out, his face fully flushed by now, his eyes glazed over as he breathed quite heavily.

Adam was being so relentless with his mouth now, his head bobbing back and forth at such an intense pace. When he heard Ronan’s words, he started mimicking what Ronan had done to make _him_ cum as strongly as he had done. It had the same effect, and Ronan stopped stroking Adam, and instead gripped the seat beside him.

Ronan arched his hips up as he felt himself getting closer to orgasm, groaning continuously as Adam sucked him off with such determination. After another few moments, Ronan finally arched his hips up, grunting loudly and throwing his head back as he came. Adam slowed his pace down significantly, and let Ronan thrust into his mouth. He made sure he was getting every drop as he swallowed.

A heavy sigh escaped Ronan’s lips as he lie there, and Adam pulled away shortly afterwards. Adam crawled back towards the back seat, and when Ronan glanced up at him, there was a small pout on his face.

“That wasn’t fair, you know. Teasing me like that,” Adam complained, earning a soft laugh from Ronan. “It’s not funny!” he exclaimed, pouting a bit more. Adam was really cute when he was tired, and Ronan didn’t have it in him to resist.

“Fine, fine. Let me make it up to you,” he said, sitting up in his seat. As he did, he saw the Pig in his viewpoint, and he got a _really_ sinister idea. “Hey, I know what would be a fun idea. How about I fuck you against the Pig?” he suggested, turning his head towards Adam, smirking.

Adam just stared at him for a moment, then narrowed his eyes. “Gansey will _kill_ us if we do that. Especially if he catches us.” Ronan just waved the statement off. “I said _against_ it, not _in_ it. He won’t ever know, it’ll be our little secret that we’ll be reminded of every time Gansey drags us to the middle of fucking nowhere,” he replied.

Adam glanced away for a moment, contemplating the pros and cons of this idea. It _did_ sound like a fun idea, and there was a part of Adam that felt good at the thought of Gansey being completely oblivious to the fact that his car had been violated by the two of them. “Okay, but only this _one time_ ,” he finally compromised.

“Good, let’s go,” Ronan stated, opening the driver’s side door and getting out of the BMW. Adam soon followed suit, and as they walked over, they were both holding their pants up like they had just went on a shoplifting spree.

When they reached the Pig, Ronan let his pants drop again, the lower half of his body shielded by the orange trunk. Adam came up beside him, and did the same. Thankfully, it wasn’t a cool night, or this wouldn’t have been a fun idea anymore.

It was also good that people didn’t come around this area very often, because it would’ve been hard to explain why the two of them were half-naked behind a Camaro.

Ronan looked up at Monmouth as they stood there, and he could see the dim light still shining from inside the first floor. _You won’t let me drive your car, even after I dreamed up a new one for you. Well, next time I have to listen to your bullshit, I’ll just remember that I fucked Adam on this car. I_ fucked _Adam_ against your car, _Gansey._

“What do you think Gansey will do if he looks out that window, right now?” Ronan asked, his attention still focused on the dim light. “Probably find something to use as a weapon, and then come out screaming, before beating the shit out of us,” Adam replied from beside him.

Ronan snickered at the thought of Gansey doing just that, but then stopping when he gets a good look at the scene before him. He imagined Gansey’s look of horror, frozen in place from witnessing something he definitely shouldn’t have been a witness to.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a sudden feeling of moist warmth around his dick. When Ronan looked down, he saw that Adam was kneeling before him, his mouth wrapped around his dick as he started sucking on it. “ _A-Ahh…what the hell are you doing?_ ” Ronan groaned out.

“Yeah, doesn’t seem fair, does it? This is what it felt like to me when you did it. Try not to cum,” Adam replied, as he licked along the shaft, before sliding Ronan’s dick into his mouth again, and sucking eagerly on it.

Ronan had to put his hands on the trunk of the Pig to steady himself, as waves of shivers crawled over his spine. He leaned forward, groaning as Adam got his revenge. He couldn’t stop Adam even if he tried.

Adam reached up and gripped at Ronan’s hips as he continued to suck him off. Moaning as he took Ronan in deeper and deeper, sucking faster and faster. Ronan could only moan, and bite his lip before he’d get too loud. When Adam suddenly deep throated him, Ronan had to curl up, and place his head over his arms as he groaned against them.

It was then that Adam pulled away, since he had succeeded in getting Ronan hard again. He stood up, and smiled at Ronan, all innocent. “Now you have incentive,” was all he said, before Ronan grabbed him from behind, and pinned him against the trunk of the Pig.

Adam let Ronan do this, and he just placed his arms over the trunk, bending himself over against the car. He felt Ronan’s dick slide over his ass, teasing him, making him anxious for what’s to come.

“Now I get to test out my latest creation,” Ronan said suddenly, and Adam turned his head to look in Ronan’s direction. “’Latest creation’?” he repeated, and Ronan just grinned at him. Ronan reached out and into his pocket, and pulled out what looked like a ketchup packet.

Since it was dark, Adam couldn’t see what it was exactly, but it sure looked like a ketchup packet. “What is that?” he asked, both curiously, and concerned that he was about to be fucked with a dick covered in condiments in place of lubricant.

“You’ll find out, but I have to warn you. This might be a lot to handle, so try not to scream,” Ronan responded, which made Adam’s curiosity grow. He turned his attention away as Ronan tore open the packet, and squirted its contents onto his hand, which he then rubbed onto his dick.

Once he was finished preparing himself, he moved closer to Adam again. As he did, he placed his hands on Adam’s hips, and drew Adam’s hips closer to him. He began to slide into Adam then, going slow, groaning at the sudden tightness enveloping his dick.  
  
Adam groaned a bit as he was suddenly being penetrated, but it was only slightly uncomfortable. Since his body was so relaxed, it made it easier for Ronan to enter him. When Ronan’s dick was inside him completely, Adam closed his eyes, and let out a soft gasp.  
  
“ _Ahh..._ I missed feeling you inside of me,” Adam murmured as he adjusted to Ronan being buried within him. “Just wait, you won’t miss the feeling for much longer,” Ronan responded, a soft noise escaping his throat as he felt Adam tighten around his dick.

Ronan began to thrust into Adam, starting out at a slower pace. As he felt Ronan thrusting into him, Adam moaned, balling his hands up into fists against the trunk of the car. Ronan then started to thrust harder against Adam, gripping at his hips for a moment.

As Ronan thrust inside of him over and over, Adam felt a bit of warmth build up inside of him from the friction. They had used lube with a warming effect before, so Adam assumed this is what he was supposed to be waiting for.

The pace increased, and Adam could hear Ronan’s hips smacking against his own now. His upper body was sliding against the trunk a bit with each thrust, and every moan Adam made only got louder in volume.

Ronan started groaning after a few more minutes, and he started increasing the pace gradually, making it rather rough. Adam wasn’t about to complain about that, because he liked when Ronan fucked him roughly, but even with the time spent apart, Ronan never got _this_ eager this quickly.

As he tried to figure out what the reason was, something amazing began to happen to Adam’s body. The warm sensation he was feeling began to increase dramatically, and for a moment, Adam thought he was about to be burned from the inside.

_Is_ this _what Ronan meant by it being a lot to handle?_ Adam thought, his mind occupied between how focusing on the pleasure, and the minor concern that he was about to be severely injured.

However, before the warm sensation got too high, Adam suddenly felt a feeling of being filled up. It was like when you ate too much food, and it took hours to digest. Instead of feeling like he was being filled up with _something_ , it felt like he was being filled up with _nothing._

Adam’s body began to go into a state of pure relaxation, an almost numbness enveloping him. As Ronan thrust inside of him, the sensations were amplified threefold, and Adam could feel _everything_. “ _Oh_ fuck…!!” he suddenly cried out, as the friction Ronan was creating suddenly overwhelmed him with pleasure.

He felt his whole body loosen up, and accept Ronan more, as he thrust into him. Adam’s eyes glazed over completely, and a bit of saliva escaped the corner of his lips as he gave in to these sensations.

Hearing Adam cry out so suddenly, Ronan knew his creation had started to work. He was currently feeling about half of the sensations Adam was feeling, and he thrust harder against Adam. “ _Oh God, harder!”_ Adam all but yelled out, and as Ronan thrust even harder, Adam moaned loud and continuous.

Waves and waves of pleasure swept over Adam as Ronan thrust harder, deeper within him. _This_ is what Ronan was talking about, and Adam was sure he might not be able to handle all of this. He was going to try though, no matter how difficult it was.

Ronan leaned forward a bit more as he continued to thrust into Adam. “ _Don’t stop, don’t stop…,”_ Adam was mumbling through his endless moaning, his breaths heavy. When Ronan suddenly hit the nerves of his prostate, Adam had to cover his mouth as he let out a moan that could’ve been mistaken for a scream.

Now, Adam was pushing back against Ronan’s hips as he was thrust into, tears forming at the corners of his eyes from how intense the pleasure was. Ronan didn’t let up, and Adam was on cloud nine, his body _begging_ for release.

Ronan’s pace got more frantic as they felt their second orgasms building up, and he was lost to the intoxicating sight of Adam looking so wanton, moaning so loudly into his hand, clenching his eyes shut every time Ronan hit his sweet spots.

As his orgasm got closer and closer, Adam felt his legs already getting very weak. If Ronan wasn’t holding his hips, he might’ve slipped by now. Adam’s vision started to blur just a bit from the tears forming in his eyes. As Ronan gave a few final thrusts, Adam cried out for him loudly as he finally came, shooting his seed all over the rear bumper of the Pig.

Ronan, feeling Adam tighten around him so strongly, came right then, filling Adam up. They both grinded their hips against each other, as they rode out the strong waves of euphoria.

After they were both spent, and Ronan pulled away from Adam, Adam began to slide off of the Pig. Ronan caught him before he hit the ground, and helped him stand up. “W-What… _was_ that?” Adam asked, his voice shaky from the intensity of his orgasm.

“It’s a lube I dreamed up. It increases the sensations your body feels during sex,” Ronan explained, and Adam’s head rolled to the side a bit, feeling an intense wave of exhaustion hit him. “Well, it really works,” was all he could say in response.

“Are you okay?” Ronan asked, concerned. It was obvious that Adam was _definitely_ not going anywhere else tonight, when he was basically passed out on his feet. Adam just gave a bit of a nod, then turned his head towards Ronan, his eyes still glazed over a bit. “Don’t tell Gansey what we did,” he whispered.

Ronan gave a nod in response, then helped Adam pull his pants up. While Adam was still leaning against him, Ronan pulled up his own pants, buttoning them so they wouldn’t fall down. He then had Adam lean against his back, and when he did, Ronan lifted him up onto his back, carrying him into Monmouth.

When he entered, Gansey saw how Adam was hanging off of Ronan, his arms dangling and swinging with each step Ronan took. Ronan didn’t bother to stop to talk to Gansey, instead giving him a look that said “Don’t ask” when he saw that Gansey _wanted_ to say something.

Ronan carried Adam upstairs, and to his bedroom. When he opened the door, Chainsaw cooed softly at him, and Ronan shut the door behind him. He then brought Adam to his bed, and lay him down on it.

After that, Ronan climbed onto his bed next to Adam, and lay beside him. Adam immediately put his arms around Ronan, holding him close as his battle with sleep was reaching its conclusion. In turn, Ronan put his arms around Adam in a protective hold, feeling Adam’s warm breaths against his neck.

“I love you so much, Ronan,” he heard Adam whisper against his ear. A smile began to form on Ronan’s lips then, and he closed his eyes. “I love you too, Adam,” he whispered back, as sleep overcame Adam. Ronan soon joined him in slumber, and they remained in each other’s arms the entire time.         


End file.
